


Cold In My Professions

by Justagirlwithapen



Series: Soulmate AU - Importants object tats with various ships and fandoms [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justagirlwithapen/pseuds/Justagirlwithapen
Summary: Laurens, the enigma, and Hamilton, big ideas in a small body.





	Cold In My Professions

**Author's Note:**

> So another installment in my multi-fandom series. Send me ships and I'll write 'em up.

Hamilton’s soul tat was the complete opposite of his personality. It was a turtle, a green little turtle, right on his sternum. He worried about it, if Alex was to be honest. He was so fast paced, his mind constantly moving, thoughts always racing, never stopping. A turtle was the opposite. Then, he met John Laurens, fresh faced and freckled with bright eyes and chocolate curls pulled and tied away from his face. Laurens was...an enigma. He seemed polite to some, but could also be bold and brash, and he got into plenty of fights on the field and off. His anger could snap into place, or fade in an instant. But Alex liked that, like the man behind the mask, the man that inspired many works never written. 

John Laurens had a quill curving down his side, writing words in a neat cursive on his ribs. Cold in my professions, warm in my friendships… Laurens was puzzled, to say the least. But when he met Hamilton, big ideas packed into a small body (though not a weak or placate one) Laurens wondered. Could it be a man whom he was to spend his life? Could the teachings his father (with the stick of religion permanently up his rear) be wrong? Eventually, Hamilton was the one to put two and two together, and began flirting unabashedly with John. The letters (some of which made Laurens blush) were what caused them to truly be together. The letter that opened with the line on his ribs in particular, before Alex had even seen John’s tat. And, though both were married to others, they made it work.

The tragedy of this tale begins with subtlety. John and Alex, after becoming lovers in private, had little time together, and letters got lost or took forever to reach. When they were together, they behaved as if it could be the last time, knowing John could die on the battlefield any day, and Alexander was privy to many a enemy. 

Alex never wanted to know what it felt like when a soulmate died. He was in New York at the time, and just sent out a letter to Laurens asking him to come back and be together in congress, when he felt it. Felt his tat on his sternum burn and ache, and when he finally was alone, he hiked up his shirt to see it brighter than it ever has been before, before fading a little. Still there, but a ghost of what it was. Alex tried not to think what it meant, tried not to believe that his love could be dead, and when he got that letter from John’s father, his world crumbled around him, his only rock gone.


End file.
